Un cuento de hadas de verdad
by Ani-san
Summary: Es una interpretacion del fic: Un cuento de hadas viene verdad de btrpisdw. Gordo se enamora de Lizzie, pero los padres no lo ven con buenos ojos porque ella es de familia humilde.
1. David

**Un cuento de hadas de verdad ("versión" de "Un cuento de hadas viene verdad)**

Primero que todo quiero decir que ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, simplemente la historia me gustó pero me pareció que la narrativa era poco entendible y pensé en intentar mejorar un poco eso. Pero TODO EL MERITO ES DE btrpisdw, así que si les gusta, ya saben a nombre de quien dejar los reviews.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, HAGO ESTO SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.

**Capitulo 1.**

Esta historia narra sobre un joven muchacho llamado David Gordon.

David siempre llevó una vida privilegiada, su padre era un médico muy famoso incluso fuera de su país. Sus muchos talentos y su gran profesionalidad le eran requeridos a menudo por lo que nunca estaba por más de dos semanas en el mismo lugar.

Su madre también era médico pero no tan venerada como su padre. Sin embargo era jefa de un departamento en un hospital bastante grande, lo que le llevaba gran parte de su tiempo.

El padre de David proviene de una familia que se dedicó al acero y poseyó una compañía muy famosa. A finales de los años 40, el abuelo de David vendió todo el acero e invirtió el dinero en lo que entonces fue una pequeña empresa y la llamó IBM lo que se transformó en una corporación muy grande.

Los padres de David siempre quisieron tener un hijo, el cual tuvieron, obviamente, pero desafortunadamente debido a la demanda de tiempo que les requerían sus respectivos trabajos no podían estar con él tanto como ellos deseaban, aunque, al ser una familia con grandes ingresos, disponían del personal apropiado para encargarse de cuidar de él pero éstos eran muy despreocupados con David porque apenas si podían encargarse del resto de las tareas que requería llevar una gran casa como la de los Sres. Gordon y como apenas les llegaba para mantener a sus familias con el sueldo que les pagaban, pues tampoco se molestaban mucho en intentar sacar tiempo para él.

El único amigo de David era el viejo cocinero de la familia, el cual siempre fue como un padre para él. Este hombre se sentía muy triste porque David estaba creciendo y no tenía a nadie que cuidase de él, así que aunque no tenía ninguna responsabilidad para con el chaval, invertía su tiempo libre en el chico. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado de que no les descubrieran porque la familia de David no vería con buenos ojos que su "pequeño" se mezclase con gente de clase baja, según ellos, sin educación ni modales. Pero consiguieron que su amistad durara por varios años.

David aprendió mucho sobre la vida gracias al viejo cocinero y llegó a odiar el dinero de su familia y la posición que habían alcanzado sus padres. Tanto dinero y tanta ocupación lo único que le había aportado a David fue tener que ver a sus padres solamente un par de horas en los fines de semana, el resto del tiempo quedaba a cargo de los criados de la casa por lo que, según su punto de vista, el trabajo de sus padres no aportaba nada a la familia excepto un dinero que le proporcionaba todos los caprichos (les necesitase o no) que David podría tener, pero nada de amor, cariño o afecto.

* * *

_Nota de la "traductora": espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó una vez que la entendí. No la he repasado, así que lo mismo hay algún gazapo por ahí metido. En próximas ocasiones intentaré subir más de un capitulo, pero es que hoy no me da tiempo a más. Dejenme un Rw, plis (que es please en ingles traducido al garrulo :p jejeje…)._

Ani-san.


	2. Lizzie Primer encuentro

**Un cuento de hadas de verdad ("versión" de "Un cuento de hadas viene verdad)**

Primero que todo quiero decir que ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, simplemente la historia me gustó pero me pareció que la narrativa era poco entendible y pensé en intentar mejorar un poco eso. Pero TODO EL MERITO ES DE btrpisdw, así que si les gusta, ya saben a nombre de quien dejar los reviews.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, HAGO ESTO SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.

**Capitulo 2.**

Hoy hablamos de una muchacha llamada Lizzie cuyos padres no nacieron en los Estados Unidos, sino en Irlanda. En su país natal, los padres no podían estar juntos puesto que allí no les permiten enamorarse entre personas de distinta religión. La madre de nuestra protagonista es protestante y su padre católico, por lo que llevaron su relación en secreto, viajaron a Estados Unidos junto a un tío de la madre de Lizzie y allí se casaron. Compraron una casa en una pequeña ciudad. Sus padres eran granjeros, pero nunca les habían instruido en ello, así que los comienzos fueron difíciles, aunque no les importó porque ellos se amaban. Tiempo después nació Lizzie y, aunque la situación financiera no era buena, fue el día más feliz de sus vidas. Unos años después tuvieron otro hijo al que llamaron Matt.

Cuando Lizzie creció, se convirtió en una persona de bien y, aunque sus padres no podían comprarle las costosas ropas de diseño que tenían sus amigos, no le importaba, porque sabía que ellos la querían mucho. Lo único que les molestaba era no poder irse un fin de semana de vacaciones, se tenían que conformar con ir a los grandes almacenes y disfrutar del aire acondicionado que se respira en ellos.

Lizzie consiguió un trabajo por horas, una o dos al día después de la escuela, cuidando a los niños en el centro comunitario mientras sus padres trabajaban. A ella le encantaba ese trabajo, jugar con los niños mientras pintaban con sus manos sobre papel, construían edificios con bloques de madera y otras muchas cosas con las que disfrutaba con ellos. Lizzie nunca se preocupó por no tener lo último en ropa o el resto de las cosas que sus amigos tenían porque, aunque los padres de sus amigos no eran ricos, si que tenían mucho más dinero que los suyos y sabía que no se lo podían permitir, ella era muy comprensiva.

Un día, en el centro comunitario un hombre entró para recoger a su hijo. A Lizzie le pareció que había algo que le preocupaba porque, normalmente, cuando él llegaba a recoger a su hijo, tenía una cara brillante y sonriente, pero ese día era muy diferente. Lizzie le preguntó qué le pasaba y el hombre le contó que su mujer tenía la oportunidad de conseguir un dinero extra sirviendo en una casa de dos doctores, pero que se encontraba indispuesta y no podría ir y perdería la oportunidad de regresar en otra ocasión si no se presentaba en esta. La muchacha le preguntó de qué se trataba el trabajo que tenía que hacer su mujer y que si pudiese hacerlo ella, no le importaría guardarla el puesto hasta que se encontrase mejor y pudiese hacerse cargo. Él se lo agradeció mucho y le dijo que iría a ver al cocinero de la casa que era un viejo amigo suyo para que le consiguiera el uniforme para Lizzie.

**Capítulo 3.**

Más tarde, cuando Lizzie llegó a casa, explicó a sus padres lo que iba a hacer esa noche y su padre la llevó a la residencia de los Gordon. Desafortunadamente, él no estaba familiarizado con el protocolo de aquella casa, así que dejó a su hija en la puerta principal de la casa. El mayordomo les hizo un escándalo por no utilizar la puerta de servicio en la parte trasera de la casa. Al padre de Lizzie no le gustó la forma en que trataron a su hija, pero no les quedaba más remedio que aguantar si querían aprovechar tan buena oportunidad de ganar ese dinero que tanta falta les hacía. Lizzie se mantuvo serena y rodeó la casa hasta la entrada de servicio dónde se encontró con el criado principal de los Gordon quien le indicó cómo funcionaba todo en la cocina, el comedor y cuales serían sus responsabilidades. David se encontraba conversando con su amigo, compartiendo recuerdos de todos estos años en los que el cocinero y él fueron como padre e hijo cuando se percató de la presencia de Lizzie y pensó que era la muchacha más hermosa que él había visto jamás. El cocinero se percató del brillo en la mirada de David cuando vio a la chica, aunque ella no les vio a ninguno de ellos, estaba pendiente de todas las indicaciones que le estaba dando el criado.

**Capítulo 4. **

En el momento que David vio a Lizzie él se enamoró de ella, su mente se volvió loca por ella, fue amor a primera vista. Amó el resplandor de la luz en su pelo, amó su pequeña nariz, su mirada llena de vida y de alegría, todo en ella era perfecto a sus ojos, por un momento no pudo verla nada más que a ella, en su corazón supo que tenía que satisfacerla, decidió que se le tragaría la tierra si él no lo lograba, así que ideó un plan y para llevarlo a cabo necesitaría la ayuda del Sr. Lewis, el cocinero.

Para familiarizarse con ella, necesitaría decir a todas las muchachas del servicio que a partir de ese momento lo tratasen como si fuese un "chico para todo". El amable cocinero no se pudo negar a la petición de ayuda de su joven amigo, la alegría que vio reflejada en su cara fue suficiente para ablandarle el corazón, aunque estaba un poco renuente a tal plan.

David bajó al sótano a buscar un uniforme, cuando lo encontró se lo puso y vió que estaba un poco viejo y desgastado debido a que hacía años que no se utilizaba. Notó que destrás de él había alguien, se tropezó y casi se cae de espaldas cuando la vió, era Lizzie. Ella al oir ruido vio al chico, con la ropa andrajosa y se sintió un poco triste por él, por eso decide acercársele y darle una sonrisa. Le dice: "_Hola, mi nombre es Lizzie_" a lo que David se quedó un rato pasmado ante la bella voz que ella tenía y tras un rato sin contestar se presentó: "_Hola, mi nombre es Gor…Gordo_". Ella le contestó que tenía un nombre muy divertido y le volvió a sonreir.


End file.
